Total Drama Revival
by wwill
Summary: 1,000,000 dollars. 14 brand new contestants. 2 teams. 1 winner. Who will that be? *All characters are based off of people from the Total Drama Writers' Forum.


**AN; I'm back! Wooh! With a competition fic! Cool, right? Not really, but… Well, it is kinda cool. All of the characters are based on my friends over at the Total Drama Writers' Forum, so if you wanna be a part of super cool stuff like this… Go over there! However, some people's personalities have been dramatized and added to to more suit Total Drama, so if I give your character a flaw you're not too much of a fan of, sorry! Also, don't stop reading when your character gets out! I mean, I'm not one to stop you, but… you could have a cameo or maybe even return? If you want, review, it sounds corny, but constructive feedback helps me get better and it makes my day, and with that, let's get into it! :D**

* * *

 **Total Drama Revival**

 **Episode One: Back and Worse Than Ever!**

"Season 7, Total Drama is back and better than ever, baby! We've got an all new cast of 14 and an all new island. And what else do we have? A way better show than Don! But what's new in the game? Find out on…

Total.

Drama.

Revival!" The host we all know and love, Chris, stood on a dock which seemed to be built with some type of orange wood. The ocean surrounding it looked bluer than a fan girl when their favourite show ended abruptly and deeper than the stare the aforementioned fan girl would give to their crush in said show. As the camera panned out to the theme song, The Host with The Most held both hands up, grinning his signature grin.

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._

Anna and Meghan run across a flat plain of green grass, a large bunkhouse behind them. Trailing behind them is Julius with a camera, desperately trying to film them.

 _You guys are on my mind._

As the three aforementioned ran past, the confessional door opens, where Brittany is talking, presumably calling it how she sees it about a contestant she doesn't like. Beside the confessional is Zane trying to listen into what she's saying through a hole.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, well now I think the answer is plain to see._

It then pans over to a dirty, grubby, run down building. As the camera goes into the door, it is shown to be the mess hall. In there, are both Maddie and Daniel, aggressively looking towards each other as they try to best each other at making cookies. Chef comes up behind them with a rather perplexed, confused face as to why on earth they would be doing this. The camera then pans back outside of the mess hall, where it is shown that Donny and Bella arguing.

 _I wanna be famous!_

The camera then pans to the top of a mountain, where Josh sits calmly and serenely, eyes closed and smiling.

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

The camera then goes down to the forest, where Green looks at a picture of a video game character of sorts longingly, smiling. He mouths his name, smiling. Julius runs over to him with his camera, to which Green smiles, excitedly showing the camera the picture.

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won. Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

The camera pans to Sarah on a bunk, quipping to Kayla and Shed, who merely look at her funny.

 _I'll get there one day._

The camera quickly pans through the whole landscape of the front of the island.

 _(Na, na, na, na, na.) I wanna be famous!_

The camera pans out to the blue sky, filled with white, fluffy clouds. The bright, yellow, firey sun slowly metamorphoses into a crystalised white moon, the clouds turn to small, bright stars.

 _Soft whistling._

The camera pans down to the campfire, which all campers sit around. Top centre of the camp-fire, is Bella and Josh, who face towards each other, smiling. DJ then comes up behind the two, proceeding to start an argument with Bella, eventually causing a whole contestant-wide argument. Chris and Chef smile to each other in the background, as the camera pans out to a sign. It reads:

 **TOTAL DRAMA REVIVAL**

* * *

"Before we introduce our contestants, let's take a tour of our new island, shall we? Or… at least the camp parts of it anyways." The camera blackens after the theme song, soon after returning to Chris, now at the camp-fire ceremony, at a podium. "As you can see, the campfire ceremony is looking as intense as ever. However, the ceremony remains as usual. The campers that receive a marshmallow are safe. And the one that isn't? They're cut. Out. Got it? Good!"

The stumps were replaced with little blocks of wood, roughly carved and not at all fresh. The terrain looked like the kind of thing where if you were to step into it barefoot, you'd get itchy and come out in a rash. The camera then flashed and Chris was shown in a different room.

"This… is the cabin. You may notice something different. They're co-ed. And the teams share a cabin. For minimal privacy. A maximum drama!" Chris smirked, as the camera panned out.

This room hosted a worn hardwood floor, rickety wood panels for the walls and a flat, plaster ceiling. It was a long room with 14 beds. The two windows at the front and the back had dull, grey frames. The door, which was placed at the front, also had a dull, grey frame.

"And this is the mess hall!" Chris smiled, gesturing to the 2 tables he stood in between. "Pretty much the same as all the other seasons. We wanted to remind the contestants they'd be eating the same disgusting stuff, right Chef?"

Chef Hatchet came out of the kitchen area, with a silver platter. "Bon appetit." The cook chucked in his gruff voice, as he opened the lid of said platter. "Gruel. I made it extra sloppy."

The camera panned out, to pretty much the same mess hall. Yeah, pretty much the same. "Next room!" The host introduced the next room.

"Oh, turns out we can't visit the washrooms due to overuse by Chef." The Host with The Most shrugged. "This time around, to introduce the contestants, we're not gonna bring them on in a plane or anything. Spent all the budget on the painful challenges. Oh, by the way, to the one that can endure all of them, they will be receiving…

One.

Million.

Dollars!

Anywho, what we're gonna do is show their audition tapes! Then, through the magic of editing, get them all in here!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Josh.**

"You know; some say that I'm very easy to talk to. Personally, I have to agree. I'm very calm and collected." Josh was a male with dark blonde hair, thin eyebrows with blue eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and some blue jeans. Around him were bookshelves, his bed, a laptop and various music posters. Another bed was also in there. "I mean, I'm kinda doing this to get away from my brother, but aside from that…. I consider it a learning experience. Again, I'm a very serene person. But, I can lose my tem-"

"Josh, when are you gonna let me back in already?!"

"Shut up! Almost done." The teen huffed. "Anyways, yeah. And why do I think what I've got what it takes to win? I've endured a lot! I wish there was a song lyric for this. There probab-"

"JOSH! LET ME IN!"

"Gotta go." He quickly turned off the camera.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Brittany**

"Hey. I'm Brittany." A girl with dark red dyed hair was on camera. "What to say about me? Hmm… I call it like I see it. Whether you think I'm a b***h or not… it's just my opinion. And I am nice. I can be very nice. But if you're just causing s**t to cause s**t. That's on you, right? Anyways, I'm smart. I know that. I'd do good on Total Drama for that reason. My only downfall, hmm. People misinterpreting things I say and people twisting my words. When you're honest, people tend to do that a lot. So, pick me. Or don't. I couldn't care less." She turned off the camera.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Julius.**

"Hey guys! I'm Julius." An average-to-tall height male with glasses, pitch black hair, braces, a little bit larger on the weight spectrum, but not really out of shape stood before the camera. He smiled. "I think I'd be a good contestant because… I'm something new, I guess. I have a YouTube channel, which you should all totally subscribe to, and well… I want to document my Total Drama experience, which could bring some more ratings to your show. Plus, I'm a nice guy! Mostly. I get quite a temper sometimes, but, hey, who doesn't? I also sometimes kinda get too into stuff, which can be a problem. But, you wouldn't pick me if I had no faults, right? Then again, you did pick that Zoey girl… But, whatever! So, pick me for Total Drama Revival!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Maddie.**

"Hey. I'm Maddie." A short, brown haired girl with blue eyes and a lot of freckles looked to the camera. She wore a white shirt, a jean jacket and leggings. "I wanna be on Total Drama Revival! Why? Uhh… well… why not, right?! What would make me a good contestant? Well… I get along with people and I make good cookies. What is my best quality? Again, I make good cookies, duh. What is my worst quality? Ooh. I tend to blame myself for stuff, or not really stand up for myself a lot. But, yeah! Pick me for Total Drama Revival!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Zane.**

"Hello, producers of Total Drama…" A male stood before a camera. "I want to be a contestant on Total Drama Revival. Why? I'm the perfect antagonist. The trouble is, with all your past villains, save Scarlett, all identified themselves as such to at least somebody. I'm different. Nobody will see it coming. I'll play the nice guy, sit in the back, stir some drama, and watch the camp explode, as I get away into the finale. Easily. My best quality… If you can't tell already, I'm very smart. But that's also my biggest downfall. But nobody would know I'm smart. I'll play games."

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Sarah.**

"Hi. Says here I have to state my name. Sarah." A girl with brown hair, which was just below her shoulders, read from a sheet. She wore a blue flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. "Why do I want to be on Total Drama Revival? Well… I wanna make some friends. Some people assume my sarcasm makes me some sort of… bad person? Whatever, they're stupid. What's my best quality? Probably my sense of humour. It's dark, twisted and dirty, but I find myself hilarious. Also, if you can't tell already… I'm a bit of a thug. "The camera zoomed out to a bedroom that was all pink. "This is my little sister's room, I swear! What's my biggest downfall? I often come across as mean, or at least that's what I've been told. Pick me!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Green.**

"My name? Let's just call me… Green?" Green shrugged to the camera. He was a blonde, average height male. He wore a white shirt with an unbuttoned flannel over it. "Why do I want to be on Total Drama Revival? Well, I love this show, like, really! Not like, Sierra level, but, yeah. What's my best quality? I like a lot of stuff, so I guess I'll have a lot of talking points? My biggest downfall… I can get a little obsessive with stuff. Like Chro-. Not even gonna mention it, I don't wanna come across as weird, right? I mean, not like it matters, but… Pick me!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Bella.**

"Hey! I'm Bella!" A girl, who looked rather excited looked to the camera. She had brown hair and she wore a pink v-neck shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. "I wanna be on Total Drama Revival! Why? Because I rehearsed this audition 30 times in the mirror and I don't want it to go to waste! But other than that, I don't really know! Whatever, right? This is _not_ how I rehearsed this, s**t. Anyway… My best quality? I'm pretty social. I think. My biggest downfall? I say the wrong thing a lot. I also kinda form opinions before I know people. I'm working on that one. Pick me! Unless you have like, you know, a full cast. You'll make room for me, right?"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Donny.**

"Hey, I'm Donny." A tall male with dark blonde hair stood before the screen. He wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans. "I think I'd be good for TDR because… well, it's gonna be a crazy cast, right? I can add to that, I guess. What's my best quality? I think I'm pretty fun to be around. I mean, for most people anyway. My worst quality? Well, it's more of an opinion. Some people seem to think I'm a… f**kboy. Which is so not true. I mean, it kinda is, but… It's not, okay?! I'm not a f**kboy! That's so stupid! Anyway. Pick me for Total Dram-"

"F**KBOY!" Shouts from Donny's window are heard.

"Shut up!" Donny moves to turn off the camera and does so.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Meghan.**

"Hi, I'm Meghan!" A short, blonde girl wearing a black shirt and blue jeans was on video. She spoke excitedly, yet in a calm manner. "I would be good for Total Drama because…. I'm fun! I guess. What's my biggest downfall? Well, I'm a little bit pervy. Just a little bit. If there's a buff guy, I'm not one to resist him, you know? I mean, who can? Don't lie to me, Chris. I know you do too. Anyways… Yeah! Wanna know more about me? Well, pick me then! Duh!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Shed.**

"Hello there, producers! I am… let's call me by my online alias, Shed, I guess. You ready, Mom?" A male looks to the camera, or rather the person behind it. He wore the same shirt as Harold did, but green and khaki pants. The camera moved up and down as if to signify nodding. "Well, why don't I show you why I'm so great and become… The magic Shedini!"

Shed put on a magician's top hat, smiling to his mother. He got out a wand, smiling. "Alekazam!" He shouted, and then took off his hat. He looked rather embarrassed. "Mom, you were supposed to put the toy rabbit in there!"

"Sorry, sweetie! I forgot!"

"Can we do this again?" Shed asked his mother, who shook her head.

"Gotta go to work. Just do something funny, they'll love you!"

"Uh… Deez nuts?" Shed looked puzzled-ly at the camera. "Hah, goteem?"

"PICK MY SON!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Anna.**

"Hi! My name is… Anna!" Anna smiled to the camera. She was fairly short, with brown hair. She wore a t-shirt which had some weird Japanese cartoon character on it. "I deserve to be on Total Drama! Why? Because I attract the eye candy and will use that to my advantage! Watch!"

Anna, who was actually on a street, walked over to a boy who looked about her age. "Hey. Did it fall from heaven when you got hurt?" The male merely walked by, giving her a rather confused and perplexed look. "I left him wanting more. Pick me for Total Drama Revival!"

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Daniel.**

"The name's Daniel." A tall male with a reddish brown afro and glasses walked onto the camera. "Why should I, the cookie master, be on Total Drama Revival? Well, why don't I show you?"

The clip cut to Daniel making cookies, but the clip was sped up. In the background, the words 'EXTREME COOKIES' were repeated. As it sped up, Daniel put them in the oven. He then went to look in the mirror. 'EXTREME VANITY' was now being repeated. Once Daniel had went back to the cookies, they were burnt. The video took another cut to Daniel with store-bought cookies in a box. 'EXTREME COOKIE MAKING' was repeated.

"And if you want more extremeness like that, you know what to do. And my biggest downfall? I worry I may be… too extreme. So pick me for Total Drama Revival! It'll be…"

"If you say extreme, I will throw this camera away." A voice behind the camera replied.

"Whatever. It'll be cool."

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Kayla.**

"Hi, I'm Kayla." A girl waved to the camera. She wore a black shirt with a hoodie over it and dark blue denim jeans. "And I'm what my friends I met at the park like to call me… lame. Cool nickname, right? Anyway, what's my best quality? I'm super cool, as you can tell. I mean, just watch this."

Kayla took a pair of sunglasses, unfolding them. She reached to put them on, unfortunately poking herself in the eye with them.

"Ow!" She covered her eye, continuing to talk. "My biggest downfall? Probably… I'm pretty clumsy. Yeah, there's that. I'm kinda awkward, too. Pick me, for Total Drama Revival!"

* * *

"Well wasn't that… something?" The camera cut back to our host, Chris. He grinned. "And with the magic of editing, look! Here they are now!"

Chris pointed to the line of contestants next to him, then standing in front of it, Chef doing likewise. They smirked to each other, then looked at the campers.

"This is gonna be the roughest season yet. You will not be getting off easy. However, there are some things that may make your time… a little easier. You may remember the McLean brand immunity idol? Yeah, well, it's back. It's hidden somewhere on this very island. Find it, and you've got your ticket to the game for a little while. But, there's another idol too. Didn't see that comin', did ya? The more powerful idol of this game, is the Chef Hatchet automatic elimination idol!" Chris held up the idol of his face, and Chef held up the one of his. "If someone is to find this and use it, all other votes in the ceremony will be vetoed, meaning the one person that possesses it… will choose who gets eliminated for said round."

The whole cast gasped, looking around at eachother. Julius, who had his camera out, had been filming Chris the whole time. He then turned the recording device to himself.

"Hey guys! How sick is this?!" He smiled to the camera.

"And the winner will win… Chef, you wanna say it?" Chris smiled as Chef nodded down to him.

"ONE.

MILLION.

DOLLARS!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"The million. You might as well call it… the Zane-ion. Because it's got my name written all over it. And none of these dirtbags suspect a thing. Not a single one…" Zane laughed quietly to himself. "I mean, Chris does, but you get the idea."

* * *

 **Confessional: Meghan.**

"Has anyone ever mentioned how buff Chef is before?" Meghan sighed, looking off dreamily. "Because he is."

* * *

"So, teams. Right… We have on Team One.

Daniel, Meghan, Bella, Donny, Maddie, Josh and Julius.

Then, on team two we have…

Anna, Shed, Kayla, Green, Zane, Sarah and Brittany." Chris smiled to the campers. "Cool?"

All of the campers nodded to Chris, to which he smiled at. "Good. So, campers. The first part of your task is to come up with a team name. And I don't want any suck-ups at all. Alright?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Bella.**

"F**k!" She cursed. "I was gonna compliment Chris. There goes my idea."

* * *

All the campers had split off into their two teams. Chris and Chef had gone off to the mess hall. The campers stood in front of the cabin. On Team 1's side, discussion was starting.

"We need something cool. Something fierce!" Bella declared, looking around at her fellow team members, who most of them, merely shrugged.

Julius, who had his camera out, had an idea. As he filmed himself next to Bella, he looked to her. "How about…"

"Can you put the camera away? You're making me uncomfortable." Bella commented.

"Oh. Sorry." Julius lay down his camera on the ground, turning it off.

"How about Team BBC?" Meghan smirked, as did some others on her team. "It's perfect for us!"

"What does that mean?" Maddie asked Meghan.

"Big Bl- "Daniel tried to say, yet was interrupted by Meghan.

"Big Bad Coolkids." Meghan replied nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meghan.**

Meghan held her breath, then erupted into a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **Confessional: Daniel.**

Daniel held his breath, then erupted in a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **Confessional: Donny.**

"Sounds great!" He smiled innocently to the camera.

* * *

"Let's explore more options first." Josh added calmly, speaking up. "How about The Resistance? **(1)** "

"I like it." Donny replied. "But I think Team BBC still wins."

"Nah, The Resistance!" Bella replied.

"BBC."

"The Resistance.

"BBC."

"The Resistance!"

* * *

As Donny and Bella squabbled, Team 2 was struggling for inspiration. They all looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Well somebody say something!" Brittany looked around, staring her team down.

"Nobody can think of anything." Shed replied to Brittany, then turning his head to the other team. "They're all arguing. Anyone want to go try and stake out what they're saying?"

"Zane should go." Anna replied. "He's quiet."

* * *

 **Confessional: Anna.**

"And kinda cute. But, irrelevant!" Anna silenced herself from saying more on the matter.

* * *

"I mean; I could go… I am the great Shedini." Shed ignored Anna's suggestion.

"Yeah, Shed's got this in the bag. "Zane smiled to Anna. "Go, Shed! I believe in you.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"Let others do all the dirty work. Come the merge, nobody'll trust him. If I decide to keep him that long, that is." Zane let out a small laugh, looking around.

* * *

Shed crept over, hearing the argument which had now spread to a mass-team argument. "TEAM BBC!" "THE RESISTANCE!" He heard them shout. Shed smiled to himself. He crept back over, unfortunately, was caught.

"Cheater!" Bella yelled. Immediately, everyone erupted into a massive argument. Except for Zane. He stayed silent. He knew what to do. In this moment, Chris and Chef nonchalantly showed up. Upon seeing this, Chris ran back to the mess hall. When he came back, he had a megaphone in his hand. "SHUT IT!" He shouted through the megaphone, the feedback making everyone instantly cover their ears. "Okay, Bella. I want you to calmly tell me what happened, since you shouted first."

"The weird one came over to our side and listened to our ideas!" Bella looked to the host.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" Shed replied angrily.

"Sorry, but it's not against the rules. Anyway, time is up. So, Shed and Bella. I want you to tell me your team names. Shed, you first." Chris smiled.

"The BBC Resistance!" Shed smirked, as all the contestants on his team erupted in laughter, whereas everyone on Team 1 glared at him. Chris and Chef each laughed.

"That's a 7.5 out of 10 for me!" Chris laughed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"10/10!" Chef laughed, starting to roll on the floor.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brittany.**

"Of course Chef gives it a 10/10." She rolled her eyes. "To be honest, it is pretty funny though."

* * *

 **Confessional: Donny.**

"What's so funny?" He asked, a perplexed look on his face.

* * *

"Bella, yours?" Chris asked, smiling. Bella looked to her team, who merely shrugged.

"Uh… Team Donny is a f**kboy!" Bella smiled triumphantly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Donny.**

Donny's eye twitches.

* * *

"Gotta say, dude kinda looks like a f**kboy." Chris agreed. "8/10, just for the truth factor."

"That's true. 8/10 for me." Chef smiled. "So The Big Black C**k Resistance takes it!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Maddie.**

"Oh." She looked down, shuddering.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meghan.**

"He said it!" She giggled lightly.

* * *

"The BBC Resistance wins an advantage in our next challenge! Which, in an homage to Total Drama Island, and technically Pahkitew Island… A talent contest! Me, Chef and our new intern, Chase will judge. The BBC Resistance, as their advantage, will have an extra 5 points onto their total! So, pick your 3 most talented, practice, then perform! Good luck."

The BBC Resistance sat around the campfire, whereas Team Donny is A F**kboy, or TDAF for short, sat inside the cabin. First, let's take a look at The BBC Resistance.

"Anyone got any cool talents?" Zane asked, shrugging.

"Well, I'm good at being awkward." Kayla replied, looking over to Zane.

"I can do magic!" Shed yelled out excitedly.

"Yeah, but we don't have a wand or anything." Anna told him.

"I do!" Shed ran off. When he came back, he had a magic kit in hand.

"Show us what you've got." Brittany sighed, rolling her eyes, then muttering to Zane. "This'll be a trainwreck…"

Shed took out his magician's hat and cape. He put them on. Everyone on the team; except for Zane, due to him wanting to keep a neutral social standing for strategic reasons erupted in a fit of laughter,

"What?" He asked puzzledly.

"You kinda looked like a dork. Sorry." Sarah replied. "I could tell jokes?"

"Sure." Kayla replied. "Jokes are easy, so, no need to rehearse those, right?"

"Yeah, she's in." Zane replied.

"No, I think I should reh- "Sarah was cut off.

"Who's next!?" Anna declared.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sarah.**

"Ugh. If I get in trouble for my humour, it's Anna and Kayla's fault." Sarah looked to the camera rather angrily.

* * *

"Anyone else?" Brittany sighed.

Green decided to speak up. "Well, I can lip-sync…"

"Lip-syncing is not a talent." Shed replied, looking over at Green.

"Neither is looking like an idiot while doing magic." Green retorted with a sharp tongue.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shed.**

"Ouch."

"Well, again, lip-syncing doesn't need much judgement, so… you're in." Anna smiled to Green. "Anybody else?"

"I guess I have something." Zane looked around. "I can dance really well."

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"Of course I can't actually dance." Zane looked to the camera, a grin on his face. "But if they choose not to make me audition and our team loses. It'd be easy enough to pin it on them, right? In the meantime, I'll go looking for that idol that's been spoken about."

* * *

"Sounds good." Kayla turned around. "Okay, everyone go off and practice I guess?"

Meanwhile, on the side of TDIAF, dispute was happening.

"I wanna do it!" Meghan bickered. "I can sing, like, really high notes!"

"I need to get some footage of me for the vlog and I can dance!" Julius argued.

"But I can bake cookies live! I'm so good!" Maddie protested.

"Wait. You think you can bake cookies?" Daniel enquired, now curious about Maddie's statement.

"Yeah, I'm like… the best." Maddie looked over to Daniel.

"Well then. I challenge you to a cookie-off. 8:30pm in the mess hall. Be there or be square." He got closer into her face now, **looking** rather stern.

"Fine." Maddie got closer to him.

"Fine." Daniel got closer to her.

Then squabbling continued about who should do what. Eventually, everyone had argued a point. Except for Josh.

* * *

 **Confessional: Josh.**

"Someone needs to show these kids what's what. And I'm gonna have to be that one, aren't I?" Josh asked, sighing. "There goes my rep as the calm one already."Someone needs to show these kids what's what. And I'm gonna have to be that one, aren't I?" Josh asked, sighing. "There goes my rep as the calm one already."

* * *

"Right." Josh quietly spoke up, but to no avail. Everyone kept arguing. "Right…"

Still nothing.

"RIGHT!" He bellowed, getting the attention of his team members. "You're all bickering like babies! Honestly, it's pathetic. If we wanna be a good team, well we've got to shape up and agree on something! Julius, Meghan, you asked first, so you'll do your talents. Maddie and Daniel, we can't have you both, so you're both disqualified. Donny and Bella, there is no way In hell you're making diss rap songs about each other. That leaves me. I can do poetry. Good?!"

"Whatever." Bella sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Donny.**

"Yeah, she's safe… for now." Donny sneered. "But as soon as the mixtape drops… she's gonna get owned. Hard."

* * *

Zane looked around the forest of the island for one of the idols. "Double the idols equals double the chances of finding one. I can do this, no problem." He searched and searched for hours. Bushes, trees, to the highest branch, anywhere he could look, he had. But no luck. "Which way did I come again?" Zane shrugged, going a complete other way outside the forest. After a lot of trudging through the forest, an opening was apparent. Outside of it was not the cabins, the campfire, the dock, the washrooms, the mess hall? It was Chris' trailer. He started to listen in to what was being said in there, as he went around the side.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put the first idol in the next challenge underwater. Isn't that hilarious?" He heard the host laugh, and then slunk away, silently to find the camp.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"Interesting…" He smiled to himself in the confessional.

* * *

"And now live, the Total Drama Talent Show!" Chris smiled, sitting on a panel. Next to him, sat Chef and on the other side of him, a male intern. "We've got six great acts, tonight! First up, for The BBC Resistance, Green!"

Green walked onto the stage, smiling smugly to himself. All of the cast watched attentively, eagerly awaiting what he would do. A loud guitar strum was heard. He started to mimic playing the guitar. Then he started to move around the stage, dancing. Everyone looked rather puzzled. They saw what he was going for… but… why? Then, lyrics, which he lip synced, came on:

 _I wanna be a weeaboo,_

 _That people said I was._

 _To judge people over their stance on Japanese cartoons is my real test,_

 _To be a d**k about it is my cause._

 _I will travel all of Japan,_

 _Searching far and wide,_

 _Each weird anime and video game character to understand,_

 _The hentai that's inside._

 _WEEABOOS!_

 _Gotta be them all!_

Green knelt down for a big finish, as Chase looked at him dreamily.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chase.**

"He's amazing!" He blushed. "I need to plan my wedding with my friends. Be right back."

* * *

"Chef?" Chris asked for his vote, rather puzzled as to what's going on. Chef held up to a card that had '6.5' written on it. Chris held up the same card. "Chase?"

"TEN!" He shouted, holding up a card high.

"Okay?" Chris shrugged. "That's a 23 for Green! And counting their 5 points already, that's 28 points to The BBC Resistance! Next up, for Team Donny is a f**kboy, Meghan!"

Meghan walked on, flipping her hair. "I got this."

She had a microphone in hand, which she brought up to her mouth. Her voice started on a high note. She started to sing a word which sounded something like… 'NIDAI', maybe? She started repeating this word in different pitches and tempos. Each note, she hit well. Once she had finished, everyone was silent. Then started to clap.

"Good! Don't know who Nidai is, but good!" Chris smiled. "7.5!"

Chef, who had tears in his eyes sniffled before speaking. "10!"

"8!" Chase smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chase.**

"Would've been better if she sang the word Green in my opinion."

* * *

"That brings TDIAF up to 25.5! It's still anyone's game." Chris looked to the stage. "Next, for the BBC Resistance… Zane!"

Zane fakely tiptoed onto the stage, smiling. "Thankyou."

He started to dance wildly, throwing his body around the stage. Bumping into things, he walked off of the stage. He started wiggling around in front of the audience.

"STOP!" Chris yelled. "5 for effort."

"4." Chef replied, rather bored.

"3." Chase sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"Perfect."

* * *

"That brings The BBC Resistance up to forty out of ninety." Chris yawned. "Next up, Julius. This better be good."

Julius placed his camera on the judge's table, then ran onto the stage. "I need a partner! Anyone?" He looked around, nobody would voulenter. "Guess I'll just have to pick one of you up."

Julius lifted Green off of his seat and onto his shoulders. Chase immediately started shooting daggers at him. Green barely protested, but tried to stay stationery. Julius started a ballroom routine, moving Green around with him. Although it seemed straightforward, it was about to get a lot cooler. Julius picked up Green with full force, tossing him into the air. He caught him with Green cradled in his arms. He then dropped Green back at his seat.

"ZERO." Chase declared before Chef and Chris could even say anything, before the crowd could even applaud.

"What? It was awesome. 10, dude." Chris smiled.

"Ditto." Chef looked at Chris longingly. But that is a ship for another day.

"That's a cool 45.5 for TDIAF. It all comes down to this final round. And repping for The Big Black C**k Resistance is… Sarah!" Chris smiled as the female stepped up to the stage.

"Hey." She smiled into the microphone. "So, I heard that 1% of people's time on earth, they're having sex, right? And my friend and her boyfriend have recently had a baby. She says 99% of the time, he's a bad baby daddy. I guess we know what they do in their free time."

The audience laughed as Sarah continued.

"So, I was microwaving my food last night, right? Then it like, f**king explodes all over the microwave. Guess I should've read the instructions. Then again, my baby sister's birth certificate isn't instructions." She looked around. Nobody laughed at her dead baby joke. "Deez nuts? Hah, goteem?"

The crowd erupted in laughter, as Chris spoke up. "Dude! That was great! 9."

"8." Chef replied.

"8." Chase agreed.

"That lands The BBC Resistance at a final score of 65 out of 90! Not bad." Chris looked to the audience. But now it's officially all on Josh! Take it away."

Josh walked on the stage.

"Time is known to heal all wounds,

And it would, too – if only it could.

Yet these wounds cannot be healed,

We still pretend they're all sealed.

Thankyou." Josh walked off, as everyone burst out laughing.

"Great comedy act, Josh! 10!" Chris laughed, as Josh looked over.

"10!" Chef laughed.

"10! Chase laughed.

They all laughed.

Except for Josh.

"That's a 75.5 for TDIAF! BBC's… You're sending someone home. Tonight." Chris narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Josh.**

"That was a serious poem about heartbreak." Josh looked rather sad. "I mean, it's great we won, but…"

* * *

The time was 8:30pm. The camp was quiet. The elimination ceremony was due to start any minute now. But something even more intense was going on. In the mess hall, Daniel and Maddie stood on opposite sides of their team's table with all the required ingredients for a cookie battle. The oven was pre-heated. Everything was ready.

"So… you wanna back out?" Maddie asked, looking towards her opponent.

"Nope. 30 minutes to make the best cookie." Daniel replied, a stone-cold look on his face. It was win, or lose the title of extreme cookier.

"Good thing I have a secret weapon." Maddie chuckled, pulling out a box of Twizzlers. She started cutting them into small, tiny pieces. Or at least some of them. She left the rest of the box for a snack later. She also put all of her chocolate chips into a bowl. She then started to make her dough.

Over on Daniel's side, he had actual pieces of chocolate. How? Stealing, duh. He decided to go for a more cutthroat route.

"I'm gonna go check on the oven." Daniel lied.

"There's nothing in there." Maddie told him.

"SHUSH!"

He then walked into Chef's kitchen, then out through another door. He came back in, this time crouching. While Maddie wasn't looking, Daniel had stolen her chocolate chips and Twizzlers. And the box for later, too. By the time Maddie has noticed, he was back in his place and had already put Maddie's chocolate chips and Twizzlers.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Maddie shouted, looking at Daniel.

"So you're saying without your precious Twizzlers you'd lose?" Daniel enquired, staring her down.

"No, just… wanted a snack." She lied, as he smugly smirked. She had already put her chocolate chips in, but she was going to put her Twizzlers inside the cookie. Daniel stealing them, obviously disabled her from doing that.

Thirty minutes into the competition, and the cookies were done. However, before they could be judged by their teammates, Chef came in.

"What is this, maggots?!" Chef yelled upon seeing them.

"Maddie and I had a cookie contest." Daniel explained.

"You made little girly cookies? In my kitchen? With my ingredients?" Chef yelled. "Well then. I guess you two are now on kitchen duty. With me. See you at 6am sharp."

And with that, he walked out.

* * *

"Well, it's obvious Zane should leave. He bombed." Brittany explained.

"Yeah, definitely." Anna agreed.

"Third." Kayla hopped on the bandwagon.

"But Kayla, Anna… you were the ones in charge of picking the talent. I shouldn't be voted out, when you guys didn't even give me an audition." The antagonist replied innocently.

"He's got a point." Shed agreed.

"True." Brittany shrugged.

"Gotta agree there." Green added.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zane.**

"Goodbye, Kayla or Anna." Zane smiled wickedly, looking at the camera. "Personally, my vote goes to Kayla. She's too… normal."

* * *

"The BBC Resistance. I had high hopes for you after your glorious name. But you fell short. Unlike your name." Chris sniggered, as everyone else groaned. "And the first marshmallow goes to…"

"Shed."

Shed had his marshmallow thrown at his face, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Brittany."

Brittany caught the marshmallow thrown to her. "Obviously."

"Green."

Green also got hit by his marshmallow.

"Sarah."

Sarah caught her marshmallow in her mouth.

"Anna."

She held her hand up.

"You may or may not get a marshmallow. This one goes to Zane!"

Chris grinned, handing it to the secret villain.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

Anna. Kayla, please report to the dock of shame. However, you may not be out for good. At the merge, a challenge for the eliminated campers will be held. The 2 that do the best will return." Chris then turned to the camera. "Well wasn't that a thrilling episode?"

He walked away so the campers couldn't hear him. "So what'll Zane be up to next? Will Chase pursue Green a little more? And will Shed ever stop being a dork? Find out next time on…

Total.

Drama.

Revival!"

* * *

 **AN; And that was the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the reviews. That was a really fun thing to write, I definitely want to do more soon.**

 **Remaining; Brittany, Green, Julius, Zane, Josh, Bella, Donny, Maddie, Daniel, Shed, Sarah, Meghan, Anna.**

 **Eliminated; Kayla.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **(1) – This was a reference to Fight or Flight, which is a roleplay ongoing on the forum.**


End file.
